


Zonko's

by love4writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4writing/pseuds/love4writing
Summary: This is how I imagined Fred's final moments before getting onto the train to head to the other side.





	Zonko's

Fred slowly looked around wondering how he had gotten to Zonko’s Joke shop. He was very sure that he had just been fighting in a war and yet suddenly he was here, in Zonko’s. He wandered through the shop for a moment looking around. It was very quiet in here. Perhaps he was dreaming? But then where was George? And why was there nobody else in his dream?

The jangle of the bell caused him to look up suddenly to see an entirely unexpected face.   
“Sirius Black?”  
“The same.”  
“Where am I?”  
“Well, it kinds looks like Zonko’s to me.”  
“Yeah, but why am I here? Where is everyone else?”

Sirius looked at him kindly and sighed.

“You don’t know?”

Outside came the loud whistle of the Hogwarts Express. Fred glanced out the window to see the train there waiting.

“Why’s the train here? Are we going to Hogwarts?”  
“No,” replied Sirius quietly. “I believe that I have been sent to come get you. I thought that you’d realize - “

Sirius trailed off.

Fred looked around and suddenly felt very frightened.

“Where’s George?”  
“He’s still there.”  
“Where?”  
“Fighting.”  
“Do I have to go?”  
“I’m afraid so.”  
“Are they going to be alright?”  
“The good always are Fred.”  
“I have to be there for him. We’ve never been apart.”  
“You’ll be with him always.”

Fred took a deep breath. A tear silently rolled down his cheek as he looked around Zonko’s for the last time.

“Give ‘em hell Georgie.”

He followed Sirius out the door of the shop and boarded the train.


End file.
